Love's Special Delivery
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: What happens when a ladies man finds out he's a daddy
1. Chapter 1

Title - Love's Special Delivery *AU*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when a ladies man finds out he's a daddy

Contains - Sexual relations, Mild bad language, more

Characters - Roman Reigns,

Distribution - Ask first please

Disclaimer - I only own the idea

Chapter 1/?

It was hot outside, so hot you just wanted to go sit in a bathtub filled with ice water for as long as you could stand it. Roman Deveraux stood staring out the window of his apartment, his arm braced on the door frame. A million thoughts racing through his mind, hearing a noise behind him he turned to see the young woman in his bed moan softly in her sleep before rolling over onto her stomach. He had met her at a bar on Beale Street, and after a few drinks brought her back to his place.

She was almost twenty four with long brown hair and pale blue eyes, along with a heart shaped face and a body that would drive any man to distraction. It was the first time he had ever brought a "friend" home, and if he was honest with himself he had wanted the company. At forty he had definitely

Had his share of women, but had yet to find that one true love everybody talked about all the time. He was not an ugly man, at six two with long coal black hair that hung past his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that looked right through you. A goatee covered his face and he had muscles that made women of all ages swoon. It was definitely a complete package from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

Suddenly he felt arms move around his waist, and a soft kiss was placed on his bare shoulder. Turning he pulled the young woman's face toward his, placing a thorough kiss against her willing mouth. She tasted of the wine they had consumed the night before and mixed with the spicy scent of her cheap perfume was enough to make him light headed. Slowly he released her watching her back away.

Smiling she walked over to the bed, motioning for him to join her.

Standing there for a moment he simply watched her, and she pretended to pout. Taking his time he made his way over to her gently pressing her back.

Moving next to her he kissed her once again as her arms found their way around his neck. It was at that moment he had a big problem…..he had forgotten her name.

It wasn't on purpose, they had been pretty drunk when they had come in the night before and well it hadn't really mattered to him at the time. What was he going to do, there was no way in hell he could come right out and just say "by the way sweetheart what's your name?" The thought of checking out her purse for her driver's license entered his mind, but how to go about it still puzzled him. A plan suddenly started forming in his mind just as the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it baby" she said rubbing seductively against him.

"It could be important….." he replied.

"It also could be a door to door salesman" she argued.

Getting up he grabbed a shirt from the chair, slipping it on indicating to her he would only be a second. Heading into the living room, he moved to the door opening it slowly only to almost trip over the small basket lying on the floor along with a note attached. When a loud cry came from the basket he jumped back almost falling back inside the apartment. What in the world was going on?

Pulling back the blanket he couldn't help but smile when the little bundle punched her fist in the air making a gurgling sound. Opening up the note he read it quickly and then again to make sure he had read it right the first time.

This precious little bundle was named Ash Lynn, and according to the note she was his daughter.

"What in the world is that?" Roman spun around at the sound of her voice.

"It's a baby….my baby" he replied softly glancing down at her once again.

"You have a baby? That's it I am out of here" she said shaking her head.

Placing the basket on the couch, he eased the baby out and she instantly laid her head down on his shoulder falling deeply asleep. He sat there for a minute simply rubbing her back and inhaling the sweet smell of talcum powder and baby lotion, while he wondered who had left her on his door step. Reaching for his phone he punched in a familiar number hoping she would answer and be willing to help him out. Finally on the seventh ring his prayers were answered.

"Hey there what's up need another pretend girlfriend?" she asked chuckling.

"Roman…?" she inquired when he didn't answer after a few moments.

"No…I need a lot more then that….can you come over?"

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up the phone.

*A few moment's later*

"What in the world…" she exclaimed when Roman answered the door a sleeping baby on his arm.

"This is Ash Lynn…my daughter" he said watching her face for a reaction, and it wasn't long in coming.

"Your what? How do you even know this is your daughter?" she asked startling the baby who began to whimper softly.

"Hey lower your voice okay she's sleeping" he replied rubbing her back easing her back into a peaceful slumber.

"Roman…..what makes you so sure she's yours?"

"I got a note" he said moving to pick it up and hand it to her.

"You do realize any kook in the world could have written this right?" she asked waving it in his face.

"Look…..Abby….I just…..I can't explain it I know she's mine in my heart"

"All right then daddy dearest…what do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Love's Special Delivery *AU*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when a ladies man finds out he's a daddy

Contains - Sexual relations, Mild bad language, more

Characters - Roman Reigns,

Distribution - Ask first please

Disclaimer - I only own the idea

Chapter 2/?

*3 a.m. - Roman's place*

He tried to wrap the pillow around his head, but the crying persisted hadn't he just gratefully sank into the bed about an hour ago? Finally realizing it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he got up walking into the room he and

Abby had turned into a nursery in record time earlier that day. Turning on the overhead light he said a not so nice word when the light came on, and then when he stubbed his toe on the edge of the crib. Leaning over to stare at the little one, he found it interesting that the moment she saw his face all the commotion suddenly stopped.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, and he would almost swear she laid there and smiled at him.

Slowly he leaned down picking her up, just the way Abby had shown him. She immediately lowered her head to his massive shoulder, placing a small

Hand on his chest closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Walking over to the rocker on the other side of the room, he sat down gently moving back and forth to make sure she was asleep. Absent mindedly he began rubbing her back, letting his mind wander trying to figure out who would just leave a precious baby like this on his doorstep?

He first thought about Serena, but she was so vain. She had told him she was never getting pregnant, because that would ruin her figure. Then there was Anna Maria, but the moment he thought her name he realized it couldn't be her. Ash Lynn whimpered softly and he began singing an old lullaby he had from some of his friends who had kids.

Never in a million years did he figure he would be adding his name to that list, but sometimes life could play some interesting tricks. Figuring she was

Deeply asleep he gently laid her back in the crib heading back into his own room laying back down on the king sized bed. It only took a few moments to realize he missed having her next to him. So once again he headed into the nursery this time bringing the crib with him, and he laid there simply watching her sleep for the longest time and then finally he closed his eyes falling into a dream filled sleep with a smile on his face.

*The Next Morning*

Abby knocked on the door, and he swung it open, smiling at her. She walked in glancing around quickly. She didn't see any sign of the baby, and that alarmed her. Walking into the kitchen she leaned against the counter watching him heat a bottle.

"Just where is the lady of the house?" she teased and he turned testing the bottle on his arm.

"We came to an understanding early this morning, so I let her sleep in"

He said chuckling as they headed to the nursery.

Walking into the nursery he moved over to the crib smiling at the baby who cooed softly reaching her arms out to her father to be picked up. Making quick work of the diaper change he sat down and began feeding the baby.

Abby stood there staring, was this the same man who last night didn't know which way to put on a diaper? She didn't know what to think, and he looked up catching her watching him a puzzled look on her face.

"You're a good teacher what can I say?" he asked chuckling.

Walking over to kneel next to the rocker, she reached over stroking the baby's soft head. Roman glanced down and the thought of how domestic this scene was slammed into him. He knew however that nothing could ever come of it. Abby had made it clear many of times she considered him a friend, and that was all he would ever be.

*Across town - A seedy hotel*

Darcy O Sullivan sat up in the bed, running a hand through her tangled hair.

At thirty she had been a poster child for a rough life. The man next to her sat up, reaching for his clothes and quickly dressing. Tossing some money on the small night table he blew her a kiss before heading from the room. As soon as she heard the click of the door, Darcy dissolved into tears so hard her whole body shook.

She was supposed to be living the dream life, but for the last ten years nightmare was a more accurate description of her life. Dropping out of Tulane University she had been staying with whatever friend would let her crash on their couch. Her parents had kicked her out one night when her dad had caught her going through his booze cabinet.

"Maybe he didn't want the competition?" She thought to herself as she moved to grab her purse and the relief she knew would be in the bottle inside. Hunting around for the aspirin she came across her wallet, and the pictures inside slipped out immediately. Picking one up she let her fingers move over him, they had met at a party and she had been in love from the word go. However he apparently had just thought of her as the latest flavor of the month, and when she had woken up the next morning in bed, he was gone a single rose on the pillow.

Another picture caught her attention, and she smiled when she realized it was right before she had went into labor. She had refused to tell him, that their one night had turned into something so beautiful nine months later.

The moment she had held her daughter she knew she couldn't give her the life she deserved, but he could however. So she had went to his apartment, placed her in front of his door, and left before she changed her mind.

Now however she was questioning her decision….Maybe if she got her life together and went to see him they could be a family? Moving her fingers over his face in the picture one word escaped her lips.

"Roman"


End file.
